


Sossenryoku Boys Academy

by SkyLark (SkyLark555)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLark555/pseuds/SkyLark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can you possibly get when you have a vampire who is the head master of an all boys school, Students who are any thing but normal, and teachers to match? Come read this odd venture and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Fierce winds howled outside of the large, dank building. The halls were silent aside from the sounds of the rain hitting the window pains and the loud claps of thunder that crackled through the midnight air. A clock rang out signaling the dawning hour and the stillness of the place seemed almost deadly. As the furious storm raged on the soft sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. As I sat there in the dark I could tell that whoever those steps belonged to was coming closer; for, they began to grow louder with every second. By now I'm sure you are wondering just who I am and why I would be sitting here in the dark listening to the sounds of the raging storm; as well as wondering where I am.   
Well, to start off we are in Sossenryoku, it’s an all boys boarding academy for gifted students. By gifted I don't mean students who get high grades or are on the honors and deans list all the time; nor, do I mean students that are learning impaired. The students that attend this academy are gifted in a different way; you see, each and every one of them has their own power or ability that makes them special and at times makes it hard for them to find a place to fit into human academies. On rare occasions humans apply to become a part of our facility and although the school is not made for them they are not turned away; for, even humans have their own abilities.   
I am Kayo Netsuke, the head master and founder of this academy. I started the school because it was never easy for me as I grew up. I am of the vampire race and had a problem when it came to fitting in within the humans’ world of study. As I grew older I decided that I would create a school where people like myself could learn and be around others like themselves. You're probably wondering why this is an all boys academy and not one for both genders; well, the answer to that is simple this is one of two academies; the other being strictly for girls.   
In order to enter either academy the student is required to fill out an application. Said application provides us with information on students: backgrounds, age, race, level of education, and reasons for wanting to come to our academy. Considering that we are the only school of this nature we have classes from kindergarten through college. With all of this stated I would like to welcome you to the Sossenryoku Boys Academy for Gifted Students. I do hope that you enjoy your stay.


	2. A New Beginning

Sossenryoku, a school for people who are—for lack of a better description—not normal, had been receiving many new applications for the past few months, and the acceptance selection was now in progress.

Headmaster Netsuke Kayo was simply delighted that he would be able to hand pick some of the students that would be joining the academy; along with being able to greet those who would be returning for further schooling. The group of teachers, professors, administrators, and Kayo entered the conference room, and settled down to go through the new applications.

"Lets get started," Shyan (mathematics department chair-woman) stated while picking up one of the hundreds of applications. Soon enough each person in the room was looking over the papers, making a pile of the ones that they thought should be accepted and scrapping the others.

Kayo made two piles: one of students that were going to be accepted, and one for students that he wanted to read over a second time. His pile of accepted students currently had five applications from former students that had left because their families had moved or had wanted to see what going to school with "normal" humans was like.

Within four hours the team had selected five hundred students that would be accepted and about two hundred that needed to be looked over a second time. Once the acceptance process had been completed, rooming was next. Kayo decided that two of the former students would be placed as roommates as a sort of punishment for dropping out. Their names are Dokuritsu Jiyu and Kage Uma.

Dokuritsu was a 16-year-old smart-assed Kitsune, standing at 5'8" and weighing 135lbs. Although he means well he tends to make the worst situation possible fall to an even lower level.

Kage on the other hand was a 17-year-old elf, standing at 5'9" and weighing 160lbs. Kage doesn't get along with many and had dropped out of Sossenryoku two years earlier in an attempt to make his own way in the "human" world.

(2 weeks later—start of term)

As day broke the Sossenryoku Academy for Boys opened its doors for the first day of the new semester. Kayo stood on the front steps of his promising school. He lifted his chest and inhaled the warm air. There was a hint of crispness to it; indicating the coming fall. With autumn the leaves underwent their glorious transformation and fell off the trees about the school, and with the change came a flood of eager boys over which he was head master.

He knew some of them to obey his every whim, while others were notorious troublemakers. Kayo leaned his head back and gazed up at the bright morning sun that shone down onto his fine establishment. He had been waiting for this day all summer. A few hours were still to pass before anyone would show up at the large gates that marked the entrance to the school.

The first to enter the school grounds was a Neko who had been attending Sossenryoku for the past two years. As he walked along the path marked by sakura trees he paused for a moment. He removed a camera from his bag and took a picture of one of the trees. This action may seem odd to others, but to Niko it had become a ritual; as well as a way to see the slight changes that occurred throughout the years. After taking the photo, Niko continued on to the main building where Kayo was waiting.

"Welcome back Mr. Kurami," Kayo said as Niko reached him. "Thank you, sir. It's nice to be back," Niko replied before bowing and heading toward the auditorium.

The flood of students rapidly grew before slowly witling back down as the last few stragglers strayed in. Kayo was ecstatic seeing so many old faces and just about as many new ones. Once all of the student body had been seated within the auditorium, Kayo headed to the stage to deliver the yearly speech that usually only pertains to the new students. However this year the speech included some things having to do with minor changes that were going to be worked out through that semester and into the next.

"To start off I would like to welcome all of you to the Sossenryoku Academy for Boys. I am Headmaster Kayo Netsuke and I would like to mention that there have been a few changes to the school.

Besides the usual maintenance of the school we have also added on a floor to each dorm building and we have a few new courses that we are offering this semester. If they are successful then they will continue on, but if they turn out to be a waste of the school's funding they won't be offered again in the future. The new courses go as followed: Pottery, Aviation, Culinary Arts, Creative Writing, Potions, and Archery, as well as a set of equine related courses. These are: Dressage, Barrel Racing, Breaking and Training, Racing, Hunter/Jumper, and Breeding

Now just remember, while the construction is going on we will be a bit limited on space. For safety reasons everyone is to stay away from any area that is being worked on while the workers are here.

Moving on I would like to give a special welcome to all of our new students. I am looking forward to having the chance to meet every one of you. Over the next few weeks I will be calling people down to my office in order to meet them on a more personal level.

The rules here are simple: everyone is to try to get along with everyone else—for we are all stuck here until June so you might as well make the most of it— and further more we do have a dress code that is to be followed from Monday through Friday. All of you will find uniforms in your dorms; all of which are new and clean.

As far as curfew goes everyone needs to be in his dorm by 10 PM Monday through Thursday, unless you have another place to stay. No one will be allowed on or off campus after the gates are closed; which will be at 9 PM sharp. Does anyone have any questions?"

The student body remained motionless, wanting to be able to get out as soon as possible. Kayo waited for a few minuets to make sure no one had any questions or misunderstandings.

"Ok, since there are no questions let me finish this up by saying that there are maps of the campus on the table that you are going to pass on your way out, and your schedules say who you are supposed to meet in order to receive a key to your dorm and further instructions. To all my new faces, welcome, and I hope you enjoy your stay here at Sossenryoku," Kayo stated before leaving the stage and heading out to the main area in the building. All the students filed out of the large room to seek out the professor that held their key and the name of their dorm mate.

Within minutes all the students had a map in hand and had found the professors that had their information. Each student was handed their schedule, I.D. card, and a key with the number of their dorm written on it before being sent to their rooms to unpack their bags and have time to look around the large campus before dinner, since classes started early the next morning.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now it looks like we've made it to chapter two and some real interesting things are to come and… well, don't take my word for it. Read on and find out for your self just what happens when you throw two people who absolutely hate each other in a small room together and tell them that they are going to be living there with one another. Anyway read and review; I need some ideas for the next chappy and I need a few more characters as well. I guess I have bored you enough so on with the fic!
> 
> Ja-ne.

(Dorm Building Beifield. Also known as Dorm "B")

Dokuritsu walked up to the large old building and looked up to the window on the fifth floor. "I hope they have an elevator in there," he thought before entering and heading to his room. He trudged up the many flights of stairs since he had been unsuccessful in his search for an elevator and traveled down the long dark halls until he reached room 512.

He pulled out his key and entered the dark room. As he paused to turn on the light a voice stated "Oh god why the fuck are you here!?"

The kitsune stopped in his tracks. "This is the dorm I was assigned, asshole," he said harshly holding up his key as if proving his point by that small action.

Kage glared through the darkness at the kitsune. "Of all the creatures I have to get stuck with in this dump, they put you in my room," he said, a bitter taste forming in his mouth at the thought of having to share the room with Dokuritsu.

The Kitsune glared back at the elf. "Well it's not like I want to be here either you know."

The elf just sneered. "Riight… Sure you didn't. You probably went to Kayo and begged to be placed in here."

"I did not! Who would want to share a room with an asshole like you?" Dokuritsu defended.

"Oh I'm so hurt," the elf stated sarcastically. "Just leave me the fuck alone and I'll leave you alone."

The kitsune growled through clenched teeth, a glare piercing through the darkness like daggers of ice. Kage just smirked. He found that he rather enjoyed pissing the kit off and decided to make a habit or rather a game out of it. He wanted to see just how far he could take it before the bastard decided to ask to have his room switched.

A few floors up resided a shape shifter named Caramin and an InuYoukai named Shay Taan. Both sighed as they heard the two below them fighting. "Looks like we aren't gonna get any form of sleep… It's only the first day and whoever's living down there is already causing a ruckus." Caramin stated while continuing to unpack his things.

Shay looked at him "Well Cari-chan we could always find more entertaining things to do at night." A suggestive smirk played on his lips.

"Shay, remind me again; why the hell did I agree to coming here with you?"

Shay pouted and gave his all-too-cute puppy eyes. "Cause you love me and you didn't want to have to deal with not seeing me for months at a time?"

Caramin sighed, knowing that the pup had been right. "Sometimes I wish that you weren't so cute. Then I may actually be able to say no to you, damn Inu."

Shay laughed. "But me being cute is a good thing. You never manage to stay mad at me."

"But who says that's a good thing? Ever think that someone may want to stay mad at you for a while?" the shape-shifter stated while holding back a chuckle. Tossing a toy bunny at the other, the Inu-youkai gave a fake pout before moving to pounce on his roommate. "Don't even think it. We still have a lot to do before dinner," the shape shifter warned.

Shay gave a real pout this time. "But unpacking and organizing is no fun…"

"It may not be fun but it is necessary," Caramin retorted. Shay sighed before giving in to the demand that he unpack everything before doing any thing else, mumbling to him-self as he worked.

Dorm Building C (also known as 'Crimson Dream')

Niko found himself having a few problems with the rooming situation. The poor neko had been placed in a room with two other guys that just happened to be much larger than he was in size, weight, and ego as well. His roommates had assumed earlier that Niko would be a push over and they were absolutely correct in this situation. The young neko was book-smart, but when it came down to it, aside from having a talent when it came to photography and school work, he didn't have much that he was capable of, or so he thought. He debated whether or not to have his room switched, but decided against it knowing that the Head Master, along with the rest of the staff, had a full plate of things to deal with already.

The shy neko decided that rather than bothering the staff by asking them to change his room he would just simply stay out of the dorm and as far from it for as much time as he could. Niko began to think about his little plan and realized that as nice as it sounded it wouldn't work. He would still have to put up with their shit at night and first thing in the morning. To say the least he was beginning to regret returning to Sossenryoku this semester. Just then the door slammed open as one of his two roommates entered the room, interrupting his train of thought.

"Still here twerp? I thought you woulda left by now," Josh said, a feral tone to his voice.

"Umm … I … umm… decided not to have my room switched … it would be too much of a hassle for the head master and the rest of the staff…" Niko stammered back at the large Valkyrie staring down at him.

Josh smirked, hearing a tinge of fear in the neko's voice. Niko squirmed in his chair wishing he could just disappear.

"Then it looks like we'll get to have some fun after all," Josh stated, a sadistic look crossing his features. Niko swallowed hard, not liking the glint in Josh's eyes nor trusting the tone in the Valkyrie's voice. Josh inched closer to the frightened neko as a knock sounded on the door and a voice accompanied it. "Time for dinner, everyone to the dining hall."

"Looks like we'll have to wait until later to continue our little game," Josh said, annoyance in his tone as he left the room and Niko to go in search of the dining hall. Niko sighed in relief before taking what he needed and rushed out of the dorm, locking the door and taking the fastest route to the cafeteria, taking every precaution along the way that Josh and Raven didn't see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for this chappy. At least please R&R and tell me what you think.
> 
> Ja-ne
> 
> SkyLark

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well I know that this was short but its only a prologue and was meant to catch your attention please R&R its very important that I know if this fic is liked or not because if it isn't then I won't keep it up for long. Flames won't be accepted but constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
>  
> 
> © Copyright 2006 SkyLark555 (FictionPress ID:521663). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of SkyLark555.


End file.
